The Boys Town National Research Hospital (BTNRH) Core Center has been designed to meet current and anticipated needs in three areas: 1) laboratory computing, 2) use of transgenic and knockout mouse models, and 3) recruitment of human subjects. The first of the proposed research cores, Laboratory Computing, under the direction of Stephen Neely, will provide central support for the unique needs associated with real-time data collection as well as research database support. By making it feasible to share engineering and programming staff across R01s and by providing the additional support required to develop more general data collection and analysis tools, this core will facilitate sharing of software across laboratories both within our facility and with the auditory research community as a whole. The second research core, Transgenic Mouse Models, under the direction of Dominic Cosgrove, will provide support for the use of unique mouse strains in research by providing integrated animal husbandry and genotyping services. The addition of a technician to our Animal Care Facility will allow us to adopt a uniformly high standard of care, implement routine health monitoring, and operate a more effective breeding program. The addition of a technician responsible for genotyping will provide the information required for breeding and research in a timely manner. This core will foster collaboration by facilitating the sharing of mouse strains within the research program. The third research core, Human Subject Recruitment, under the direction of Michael Gorga, will provide better access to specific types of research subjects while maintaining confidentiality. Recruitment of subjects is a major bottleneck in all of our research projects. With a coordinated effort, we not only can achieve a great increase in efficiency within projects, but also can enable collaboration across research projects that will extend the range of the research program. Our current user base includes 10 R01 grants and 5 P01 projects for which 16 senior staff members serve as principal investigators or co-investigators. The list of key personnel includes 4 additional staff members who are likely to join the user base during the five-year cycle of the Core Center.